


Do It With a Rockstar

by indevan



Series: Rock Band AU [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Blow Jobs, Cheating, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan
Summary: "inter-band relationships are a bad idea" so say the members of Apetail who are all dirty liars





	Do It With a Rockstar

When he first met Turles, Raditz had been walking home from school and a boy had jumped down from the trees that lined the sidewalk like some sort mystical elf.  He had leaves in his hair and his knees were scraped.  He asked if Raditz wanted to borrow someone’s pool and it was so hot that he just agreed.

Now they sit on his couch and his parents aren’t home.  Ostensibly, Raditz is supposed to be watching his brother but he gave Kakarrot two slices of pizza and sent him to their shared bedroom.  Turles has been his best friend since that day.  He’s spent more time at their house than at his own and, after meeting Turles’s mom, Raditz can’t blame him.  She’s mean and bitter and constantly berates him to his face.  Even as Turles is cleaning up or helping her, she all but spits in his face.  Once, he saw her burn him with a cigarette when he didn’t get her microwave meal out fast enough.

Raditz has known he was gay since he was thirteen.  Turles, meanwhile, says he doesn’t care but that he prefers boys.  By now, Turles is as familiar to him than anyone in his own family but there’s still a sort of need, a pull, to impress him.  He wants him to think that he’s cool.   _ Turles _ is cool.  Turles is cool and he’s kissing him and murmuring, “Oh, Radi” into his mouth.

He doesn’t think this’ll ruin their friendship--it’s the culmination of everything since that fateful first meeting years ago.  Turles’s hands are deep in his hair as they get more and more horizontal on the couch.

The movie they had been watching as a cover blares on--what the title even is escapes Raditz.  All he can concentrate on is Turles’s increasingly heated breathing and how his tongue is probing the ridges on the roof of his mouth.

Still on top of him, Turles sits back on his haunches and his hands go to the button of his jeans.

“Is this okay?” he asks and his voice actually sounds almost nervous and tentative. “‘Cause if it’s not, I’m cool with it.  We don’t have to do anything.”

Raditz can’t imagine stopping now.  He’s hot all over and doesn’t want to bear the thought of Turles pulling away from him.  From going back to watch this useless movie.

“Come here.”

He reaches towards him and the smirk slips back onto Turles’s face.  He leans down and captures his mouth once more.  Raditz curls his hands around the back of his neck, his fingers teasing the soft hairs there.

The door to their bedroom swings open.

“Are you two done yet?” his brother asks. “I’m bored and  _ Dream Warriors _ is my favorite  _ Nightmare _ movie.”

At once, he and Turles yell, “GO AWAY, KAKARROT!”

\--

It’s a party for him but Kakarrot can’t find him anywhere.  He figures his dad is doing it to make some kind of point.  Half of the graduating class is here and Kakarrot, who’s still a junior, feels weird.  He’s made it to his senior year.  That loud, intense girl, Chi-Chi, made sure of it.  He’s grateful to her for that.  He doesn’t want to be stuck here any longer than he has to.

He invited her to the party as thanks but she declined and, for some reason, started blushing.  So he’s here by himself, looking for Vegeta at his own party.  When he doesn’t immediately see him, he walks the distance to the greenhouse.  Odds are good that he’s here with the overturned pots and abandoned planters.

Sure enough, he pushes open the door and he’s sprawled on the floor with various bottles (obviously pilfered from his dad’s liquor cabinet) strewn around him.

“Heyyy,” he drawls and a smile that isn’t normally on his face stretches wide. “Welcome to my grad bassshh.”

He hiccups.  Kakarrot sits next to him and takes the bottle offered to him.

“I’m gonna miss you,” he says with a sigh. “School’s gonna be super boring.”

Vegeta grunts and leans against him.  None of the bottles are empty, but judging from his breath, he’s clearly been sampling from them all.  Kakarrot sips from his bottle and sighs again.  It isn’t like he’s  _ disliked _ at school but, really, after his brother and Turles graduated, Vegeta’s his only friend.  He has no one else to hang out with.  Chi-Chi’s probably going to go back to ignoring him now that she’s done tutoring him.  For some reason, that bugs him more than the thought of being alone.

It still smells like soil in the greenhouse--like the gardening section of a home improvement store, really, all soil and fertilizer and fermented plants.  Kakarrot leans against him and they drink in relative quiet for a moment.  He isn’t sure who kisses who first but the next thing he’s aware of is being flat on the floor,  _ really _ smelling that nasty greenhouse smell.

He isn’t aware of consciously deciding to do it, just that it’s suddenly the best idea in the world.  He undoes Vegeta’s jeans and takes him into his mouth.  He bobs up and down, dimly registering his friend’s hand in his hair.  Kakarrot knows he isn’t drunk enough to blame that--he can only think that this is a good idea.  A good idea because he’s leaving (even if he isn’t going very far).

Afterwards he sits back on his legs and wipes his mouth.  Vegeta zips himself back into his jeans and grabs another bottle.

“That was weird,” he says, taking a sip.

“Yeah.” He doesn’t know what else to say.

They look at each other and Kakarrot already knows that this doesn’t change anything between them.  It was a weird, impulsive decision and odds are good that they won’t even mention it again.

“I’m gonna miss you,” he says again.

To that, he makes a face.

“Okay, stop being a fucking sap.  I’m moving five miles away.”

Despite his harsh words, Vegeta doesn’t shove him away and hands him the rest of his bottle.

\--

Turles lets himself in with the key taped under the decorative little frog by the door.  The screen door slams on his back as he fumbles with it.  He isn’t sure why his hands are shaking--it’s not like he’s breaking in.  He lets himself into the trailer all the time.

He steps inside.

“Radi?  You here?”

He isn’t sure if he wants him to be here.  If Raditz will come out of his room with a scowl on his face and tell him to piss off.  It’s the first time he’s left the apartment after a breakup.  He hadn’t wanted to even sleep in the living room with Turles (and there’s no way that Vegeta would surrender his bedroom).  Turles isn’t even sure why they’re broken up this time.  The reasons are never petty.  It’s never because he didn’t do the dishes or anything.  It’s usually something he says.  How Raditz will look at him and say, “Being in love with you is like chewing on foil.”

“Radi?”

The bedroom door opens but it isn’t Raditz.  Kakarrot looks confused, eyes wide, and Turles is caught off-guard.  He hasn’t seen him in a while.  While the rest of them were in the city, Kakarrot was finishing up at high school.  He should be done now--he vaguely remembers Raditz saying that he was going to his graduation--and he looks.  Good.

He’s gotten taller and his lankiness has turned into lean muscle.  His face has lost all vestiges of baby fat, revealing sharp cheekbones and surprisingly pouty lips.  His hair is still all over his head but it somehow looks less ridiculous.

“He’s not here,” Kakarrot says and his voice brings him back to reality.

Turles blinks once, twice, and then nods. “Oh.  When’s he gonna be back?”

He shrugs. “Soon, probably.  He just went to get groceries for us.  You can wait.”

He gestures to the couch and Turles sinks into it.  Kakarrot plops next to him and starts fiddling with the remote.

“How are things with Chi-Chi?”

Kakarrot’s hands still for a moment and he bites his lip.

“We’re ‘on a break,’” he says, “Which means she dumped me again.”

Turles makes a sympathetic face and pats his shoulder.  They’re in the same boat, then.  Chi-Chi, though, is Raditz turned up to eleven.  He likes her mostly but she flies off the handle and breaks up with Kakarrot at the drop of a hat.

“She’s been sick lately, though,” he says, “so she’s just...on edge and stuff.”

Turles cocks a brow. “Sick?”

He nods. “Yeah.  She’s been throwing up a lot, anyway.”

“Ah.”

He isn’t sure what that has to do with her breaking up with him but if it makes him feel better, he’s not going to say anything.

“So you had a growth spurt,” he says.

“Huh?  Oh.  Yeah.”

Turles watches his profile while Kakarrot flips through the channels and bites his lip.  He does look good.  An idea comes to him and he knows that it’s bad.  Raditz could come in and, more than that, even though they’re broken up, he’ll be pissed.  Even so, no one’s ever accused Turles as making good decisions.

“Hey.”

Kakarrot turns to look at him and, when he does, he kisses him.  This is bad--very bad.  He knows the second he does it that he should pull back and make a joke and end it there.

But then Kakarrot starts kissing him back.

Turles holds hims by the back of his arms and Kakarrot’s hands are flat against the crotch of his jeans.  They break apart at the same time like they’ve both realized what they were doing.

“We shouldn’t do this.” Despite his words, though, Kakarrot’s voice sounds suddenly husky and low.

Turles swallows and toys with one of his earrings.

“You want it, though, don’t you?”

It’s not what he should say.  It’s not what he should be  _ doing. _  Yet, Raditz broke up with him and there’s his brother all hot and flushed, his lips parted and wet.  He watches Kakarrot for his reaction.  If he seems at all unsure, he’ll back off.  They’ll laugh it off and pretend it never happened.  He leans in and closes his eyes.  Tips his head back and opens his mouth.

“Yeah.”

They leave the living room and, out of habit, Turles takes him on Raditz’s bed.  They move in every configuration their bodies are capable of and then a few more.  Afterwards, Turles holds his head to his chest and curses himself.  Kakarrot looks up at him, his eyes wide and worried like he’s realized what they’ve done as well.

Turles realizes that they have to get out of this bed, clean themselves up and never speak of it again.  This was a bad, impulsive decision and, within the week, he would be back with Raditz and Kakarrot would be back with Chi-Chi.  It meant nothing and they both know it.  They never get the time.

“Yo, Kakarrot, you here?  Help me with these damn bags!”

They freeze.  Outside, he hears the thump and rustle of plastic bags being placed on the table.  Turles stills.  They need to move but his muscles won’t engage.  It’s only partially because he feels spent and languid from the sex.  His own body is betraying him.  Kakarrot’s rigid in his arms.

“Hey!” The door swings open. “Stop smoking weed in your room and he--”

Raditz’s words die in his throat.  He stares at them, in his bed, his eyes wide.

“Radi--”

He lets out an angry snarl, shock over.

“Go fuck yourself, Turles.” The hand holding the knob tightens its grip, his knuckles turning white.

He doesn’t mention Kakarrot.  Maybe he knows that his brother makes dumb decisions as easily as other people make their beds.  Or maybe the fact that he can never bring himself to be mad at him.  More likely it’s that he’s already pissed at Turles and this just made it worse.  He knows that Kakarrot wouldn’t initiate this.

He sits up in bed and watches him slam the door.  He can do nothing else.

\--

The heat’s been fucked in the apartment.  Every now and then Vegeta gets pissed and kicks the radiator, which results in nothing but him screaming and swearing in anger.

Their apartment is a mess.  Blistered, peeling paint, clothes everywhere, dishes crusted with food stacked high in the sink.  Every now and then Broly tackles them and everything’s empty and clean for a day or so.  The formica square of their kitchen table is always covered in crap: notebooks and torn fliers from their shows,

“Place is a fucking shithole,” Vegeta growls.

He knows he’s been on edge lately, pissed off and fuming.  Shows are steady but he’s lost his job at the bodega for his “attitude” and money’s tight.  Only Turles is in the house.  Raditz is putting in a rudimentary effort at the used bookstore where he works and Broly’s off doing  _ something _ to help make rent.  It’s just the two of them.  Turles is slumped on the couch, his guitar in his lap.  He keeps playing the opening bassline to “Seven Nation Army” and it’s grinding Vegeta’s last nerves.

“It builds character.”

Someone drew a penis on their door last week that the landlord won’t paint over.  There’s graffiti on the walls and small black circles on the ceiling from the candles they burn when their power’s shut off.

“I don’t need a shitty apartment to ‘build character.’”

If he wanted to live in misery, he could stay home.  His house has been a mausoleum since his mother died.  His father growing colder and more distant.  His brother dragging his feet and speaking less and less.  The lack of heat seems more bearable all of a sudden.

“Stop playing that damn song,” he snarls instead.

Turles smirks but, surprisingly, he listens.  He pushes the bass to the side and stretches languidly.

“You need to get laid,” he says matter-of-factly. “You’re always in a much better mood afterwards.”

He sneers at him, not wanting to hear it.

“Not many people are interested in a short bipolar dude with no job.”

“Wow, it’s not like you to talk yourself down.”

Turles swings up from the couch and comes near him.  He takes his hand to cup his chin but that’s just Turles.  He’s always so casually affectionate and tactile.

“Yeah, well.”

It’s hard to talk with his hand on his chin but he manages.  Turles strokes the flat of his thumb over his lower lip.

“What are you doing?”

“Seeing what’s wrong.  You seem pissier than usual.”

He grunts and shoves him away.

“I’m bored,” Turles says, folding his arms, “and my piercing’s finally healed.”

Vegeta glances at his crotch.

“Is it?”

“Yeah, ‘cept now I can only pee sitting down.”

“Seriously?”

He nods, face comically grave.

“Yeah, or else it’ll FSSSSSST!” He waves his index finger around to accompany the sound.

Vegeta smacks his hand away.

“Thanks for the visual.”

“Any time.” His grin is brazen and slightly devilish.  He reaches out and cups his chin again. “But like I said, I’m bored...you’re bored...and I wanna try it out.”

Turles is never one for subtlety.  He should scoff and roll his eyes and tell him to fuck off but--he  _ is _ bored and it  _ has _ been a while.

“Alright.”

He honestly doesn’t notice much of a difference with the ring on himself but Turles seems more sensitive.  His bravado and swagger are gone as he’s mewling like a kitten because of his ministrations.  His own voice is another problem.  When Turles is pounding into him, he forgets how  _ loud _ he is during sex and the neighbor downstairs is pounding from below with a broom.

Afterwards, they clean themselves up and put their clothes back on and Vegeta’s glad that at least he isn’t cold anymore.

“Good job,” Turles says and it takes him a second to realize that he’s talking to his dick.

He rolls his eyes.

“You, too, Geta, don’t worry.” He grins. “Even if you aren’t as good at giving head as Kakarrot.”

“No one’s as good at giving head as he is.”

There’s a pause, a beat, and Turles cocks his head to the side.

“When did you two--”

“I need a shower,” he says brusquely, cutting him off. “Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://vertigoats.tumblr.com


End file.
